The Siren
by Luminescent of Darkness
Summary: When the fellowship have to stay at the town of Galodroin, Legolas comes across a beautiful woman with the name of Daelerys Nothelion. As Legolas begins to fall for this woman, the fellowship notice changes in Legolas. Is Dalerys all she says she is? Or are there more sinister forces at work? AU *A/N - Chapter 1 and 2 have been re-written*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well its the summer holidays and I can finally write fanfictions more often! WOOOH! As I said before, I will continue with my other fanfictions and start new ones, while also making videos for youtube! I promise Broken light and Smart-ass will be updated, in fact I am just polishing the new chapters!**

**Thanks to someone who pointed it out in an PM, there are changes i've made to the storyline:**

**Boromir is still alive**

**Gandalf never 'died'**

**The fellowship never broke **

**And the drinking contest with Gimli and Legolas is being...postponed :)**

**Hope you enjoy this story! **

**I do not own Lord of the rings**

* * *

**Chapter 1** - No ones P.O.V

"Remind me, why are we here again?" Asked Sam, who grew bored of watching Pippin and Merry swallow up another pint of ale.

"We're waiting for Gandalf, he says he has to 'take care of things' in Isenguard but we don't know how long he'll be." Frodo responded.

The fellowship were currently staying in a small town near Rohan. The reason being is because Aragorn advised that staying in the city Rohan was far too dangerous; if Frodo accidently on the ring again, Rohan would have to face the dangers of Sauron yet again and they do not have the strength too, after all, the battle of helms deep caused mass destruction and the city was simply vulnerable, they would not stand a chance against Sauron.

Just then, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli came around, each of them had their hands full with tankards of Ale.

After they placed the ale on to the table, they sat themselves down, handing Frodo, Sam and Legolas the tankards and drinking from their own.

"I am not in the mood." Legolas stated simply, pushing the ale away in disgust.

"Oh come on Mr. Legolas, you're never in the mood!" Pippin pipped, taking another sip.

"Just one pint?" Aragorn pleaded.

Legolas turned around to each member of the fellowship who stared at him with un-blinking eyes. Rolling his eyes and sighing, Legolas finally gave in. "As you wish."

The fellowship cheered as Legolas took his first sip of ale. Being an elf, he drank it gracefully while everyone else did so in a...not-so elf like manner.

"So I have gotten us 2 rooms in the inn- each of us having a bed each to our luck." Aragorn stated.

"Sam and Frodo will be sharing a room with Legolas and I, while Merry and Pippin will be sharing with Gimli and Boromir." Aragorn instructed.

Everyone nodded, taking another sip of ale.

"So how shall we spend the time 'till Gand-." Legolas was cut off when a beautiful, flawless women came to our table. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back. Her eyes were emerald green, and her skin as pale as the moon.

"Good Evening." She greeted with a wide smile to each on of us, and proceeded to clean the table with a rag.

"Hi." Was the response from an awe-struck pippin.

"Mind if you introduce youselves? Tis' unusual to see an Elf, a dwarf, a man and hobbits here, let alone together." She said, her voice melodic.

Everyone said their name at the exact same time with the exception of Legolas.

The women noticed this, and turned to him, putting on another flawless smile.

"And who's this handsome fellow?" She asked sweetly.

"Why must you know? My name would be of no use to you, therefore I have no need to say it. Why don't you go off and charm other men, for you are not needed here." He said, taking another gulp of ale, his face remaining unreadable.

"Apologies, Elf." She said, clearly hurt, and walked off with haste.

"Legolas!" Aragorn scolded the prince.

"That is certainly no way to treat a lady!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Tis' not a wonder you are single, Elf." Gimli added, earning a glare from Legolas.

"You should really apologise." Aragorn advised, although it sounded more of a command.

"If I must" Legolas muttered as he made his way to the maiden.

* * *

The maiden was cleaning the bar table when he saw her. Being an elf, his footsteps were light and not heard. He had to clear his throat to get her attention.

Her head snapped in his direction at the noise.

"Oh its...you." She said.

Legolas took a small step forward, his face and him looking guilty

"I must apologise for my appauling behaviour, my words were harsh and my anger was unintentionally used towards you, will you please forgive me?" Legolas asked.

The woman hesitated for a moment, but then her face broke into a massive grin and she took out her hand.

"I accept, now let us start over, I'm Daelerys." She said, her tone friendly and cheerful. Legolas looked at her hand puzzled at this woman's friendliness and quick forgiveness.

"Legolas, It is a pleasure, m'lady." Legolas replied politely and took her hand, and kissed it formally.

Daelerys giggled at his courtesy "So it is true, how elves are really the most polite beings." She said. Legolas scoffed "I am merely protecting our reputation." He jestered.

Daelerys chuckled at this. "So you and your friends have just arrived here?" She asked. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, my friends and I are...waiting for someone. We remain here 'till he comes and we do not know how long that may be..." Legolas said, choosing his words carefully.

"I understand that you can't tell me some things since...well with the fact that you have only just met me, and that I guess...it is for the safety of middle earth." She said thoughtfully. Legolas nodded.

"Since you do not know of the time you will spend in this town, would you like me to show you around?" She offered, taking a step forward and raising an eyebrow at the Elf.

Legolas looked doubtful. He was not one to trust someone so easily, especially at this time of night.

"Perhaps another time, the night does not comfort me." Legolas lied casually.

Daelerys had bought the lie. "Very well, good night Legolas." She said sweetly and walked off, brushing past him.

'_What a strange woman_.' He thought before returning to his friends and to finish that tankard of ale.

* * *

"So did you apologise?" Aragorn asked, eyebrow raised at the elf.

"Aye." Legolas replied before sitting himself next to the ranger.

Legolas took his tankard and tipped its content in his mouth, oblivious that everyone was staring at him in silence.

"Well?" Gimli grumbled.

"Well what?" Legolas asked innocently.

"What is her name?" Boromir finished. Legolas looked strangely at everyone who looked eager to know.

"Daelerys, her name is Daelerys to whom it may concern."

Aragorn frowned at the name "What a strange name." He noted.

Legolas nodded "I thought so myself."

"Do you show any interest in her, Legolas?" Boromir asked.

Legolas choked on his ale, leading Aragorn to hit him in between the shoulder blades to get the ale out.

"What?!" Legolas screeched.

"It was just a mere question, Mellon'nin." Aragorn soothed.

"I barely just met the woman! What makes you think I show interest in her?!" Legolas demanded in disbelief.

Boromir shrugged "She's pretty and seems sweet." He pointed out.

Legolas shook his head in disgust at the human "Humans only care about the surface of people, but not what lies beneath." He spat at Boromir.

There was a silence as Legolas glared daggers at Boromir.

"Anyways, just a random question Elf sir." Pippin asked, breaking the silence.

"Do Elves get drunk?" He asked innocently.

Everyone stiffled a laugh at the took, asides from Merry who gave Pippin a nudge.

"Pip!" He scolded.

"Yes we do, to answer your question but sadly you won't see any of that tonight."

Pippin looked pretty disappointed and that sent laughter through out the fellowship.

After about another hour of talking and ale, the fellowship decided it was time to get some sleep. And so they went to the inn for their rooms; Frodo, Sam, Legolas and Aragorn in one room and Boromir, Gimli, Merry and Pippin in another.

**Well there you have it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review, favourite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the REWRITTEN chapter 2 for 'The Siren' I know I haven't updated my other stories, but they are NOT discontinued. I'm just thinking up the Endings and how to get to those Endings. Just be mindful that even though they haven't been...completed or updated in a while doesn't mean you have to copy the story! (Just to some people out there who plagiarised my stories) **

**Anyways here is the second chappie! I do not own Lord of the rings**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Aragorn's P.O.V

_"You are weak..." _Sauron's voice taunted.

"Leave me be!" I yell out to the darkness, knowing it was useless.

_"You cannot protect those you love...Isuildurs heir..." _A scream rang through my ears. A familiar scream.

"ARWEN!" I scream, bolting from my bed.

I sat up in bed, attempting to regain my breath, feeling sweat trickle down my forehead and my skin sticking to my clothes.

Scanning room, I saw that the hobbits sleep soundly in their own beds.

"They sleep like rocks." I thought to myself before I saw the empty bed across from me.

The bed sheets were folded neatly and the weapons which were on the nightstand were missing.

"Legolas probably went for a walk...wise of him to bring his weapons..." I thought inwardly before falling back on my bed and closing my eyes, wishing for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

Legolas wandered the town aimlessly, earning stares from the locals as he was an Elf, which was abnormal to see.

He couldn't bare another minute in that inn, with the walls holding him in and keeping him from the clean air and trees. He needed to get outside and had an excuse to do so- to get his bearings right.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt something bump into him.

He looked down and saw a brunette maiden with cheeks as red as a tomato on the ground, staring up at him embarassed.

"I am so sorry! I had not see-." She was interrupted by him.

"No, the blame is all mine. Here let me help you." He offered, extending his hand toward her.

She accepted it and and was pulled up to her feet.

"Thank you." She said, smiling lightly at the elf. Legolas couldn't help but smile back.

A moment passed.

Daelerys coughed a little before talking "So what are you doing? It is quite early to be going on a morning stroll." She said, making conversation.

"I cannot stay contained for long. I am a wood elf. I need to breathe in the clean air and walk freely, and right now I seek the forest."

Daelerys looked up to him "Perhaps you would like me to show you around here? I have lived here all my life."

Legolas looked at her curiously. He was still not trusting this girl but he did have his bow and twin knives which put him at ease.

"I guess it would not hurt to do so...and it would be helpful if I did know my way around here." Legolas said, smiling down at Daelerys. Daelerys smiled and took his hand, leading him out the door quickly, making Legolas stumble at the sudden movement, nonetheless, he was laughing at this adventurous and eager girl.

* * *

Daelerys had showed Legolas the town; Where the people lived, the farm, the place where he could get supplies and weapons, and the forest.

"Theres somewhere I want you to see." She said, excited, taking his hand and running towards a forest..

They were going through the forest in the dark, it was some time until they got to their destination.

"We are here!" She said cheerfully.

Legolas eyes met the most beautiful lake he had ever seen in his entire life.

Bright green trees surrounded the beautiful blue lake, and the lake seemed to have a heavenly glow to it, with the moon's reflection casting light to dance across the water.

"This place- is beautiful." He said, awe-struck by the lake's beauty.

"I know, most people don't know this place... This lake is called 'Siren's lake."

Legolas' brows narrowed, puzzled at the name and equally frightened.

"Why is that it's name?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath, Daelerys began to explain "Legend has it that Sirens live in the depths of this lake, luring and seducing their victims into the water then feeding on their souls...thus killing them." Daelerys said grimly.

"A dark and terrible beauty..." Legolas muttered.

Legolas exhaled, wanting to change the conversation to something different...

"Where are your parents?" He asked, and immediatly regretted it as he looked upon her face which had winced at the subject.

"I do apologise, it is not of my concern, I should have not ask-."

"It is alright, Legolas."

"Are you sure?"

"It is simple, my father had died once I had come of age which is 8 years ago and my mother had left us long before. I have been working in the inn ever since, earning enough money to pay a rent in the inn itself, but never earning enough to buy myself a decent meal."

"I'm sorry..." Legolas muttered at the sad story.

"Why must you apologise? You couldn't have done anything." Dalerys said softly.

There was a silence.

"What do you think about I teaching you to hunt?" Legolas asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"I would think that would be wonderful."

"Tomorow, at dawn? Legolas asked.

"Yes. We meet here?"

"Definitely" They both said at the same time, chuckling at their timing.

"Thank you Legolas." Dalerys said, her voice genuinely greatful.

* * *

"Where is he!" Aragorn grumbled.

After the fellowship had finished up their drinks, they had headed up to their rooms for the night.

Boromir, Gimli, Merry and Pippin were already asleep in the room next door, but unfortunately Aragorn was still pacing the room, awaiting the elf's return. Frodo and Sam were kept awake by his grumblings and elvish curses.

The door creaked open slowly, and Aragorn's head snapped to the direction of the sound.

There was Legolas, clean, healthy and looked as if nothing happened.

"Where were you!?" Aragorn screeched, stomping his way towards him. Sam and Frodo were now staring at the two, wearily.

"I was with Daelerys, the woman we had all met yesterday. She had given me a tour around the town and proved most helpful. If I may ask, why had you waited for me?"

Aragorn took a deep breath before answering

"Let us all get some rest before a particular elf prince looses his head." Aragorn gritted through his teeth..

Legolas chuckled at his threat before responding.

"Of course." Legolas said, before taking his boots, bracers, armour and cloak until he was left with nothing but his silver-blue tunic. He gracefully got into bed, as did Aragorn.

It wasn't long until the rest of the fellowship had finally fallen to slumber.

**Hope that was to your liking! **

**Please review this, I need all the feedback I can get to make this story better!**

**Should it be 'Dalerys' or 'Daelerys'? P.S Its pronounced 'Day-lair-iss'**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3! I thought I should write this since it was due like...weeks ago :P **

**Please re-read chapter 1 and 2 since i have REWRITTEN them because I thought the story was going by to fast and that Legolas seemed to trust this 'Daelerys' too easily **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3** - No one's P.O.V

When Aragorn first woke this morning he had turned to search that everyone in the room was present - Sam and Frodo were still asleep on their seperate beds although Legolas-

"Where has that stubborn elf gone?" Aragorn wondered out loud, although it was hard to keep himself quiet since he was quite annoyed and angry at Legolas.

The bed across him -where Legolas had slept that night- had it's sheets and blankets folded neatly, as if he never slept there. "_Not again." _Aragorn mumbled as he tore the blanket off his body, with a mission to find the wood elf. And the woman.

* * *

"Keep your hands steady." Legolas intructed, holding his hands behind his back as he watched Dalerys handle his bow.

Daelerys' objective was to shoot an apple off the branch that Legolas had placed for her practice session. They had been at it since dawn, as promised, but now it neared midday and the apple still remained untouched.

Daelerys pulled the string, the arrow notched in the string and its feathers at the end tickled her cheek.

Taking a small breath, she let go. The arrow hit the tree, but still no where near the apple.

She got another arrow from the quiver that was strapped to her back, and adjusted it to the bow, it took her a bit of time to do so but managed in the end.

Like that last time, she pulled the string and arrow to her cheek, and aimed.

Closing her eyes as she took another breath, she let go. This time it was the branch the apple was under.

"Let me help you." Legolas offered, he stood next to Daelerys and held both her arms in the position. Daelerys felt strangely comfortable and had the urge to lean back onto his chest.

Daelerys pulled the string, this time Legolas holding her wrist as she did so.

"Focus on the target." He whispered into her ear.

Daelerys nodded and closed one eye, aiming carefully at the apple.

She let go.

And to her suprise and now happiness, it hit dead centre of the apple. The apple fell from the branch at the force.

"YES!" She exclaimed happily. Legolas smirked at her victory and reaction.

"Thank you Legolas!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around the elf's neck in a hug. Legolas was shocked at the action, and he didn't return the hug. Not that Daelerys noticed.

"Thank you again, for teaching me this skill, and for lending me your bow and arrows." She said happily, detangling herself from Legolas.

"The pleasure was all mine." Legolas admitted. Strangely Legolas blushed. This wasn't something that happened often.

Daelerys too blushed at the statement "As it was mine." She said with a grin.

"So would you like to go for a hunt tomorow? Midday?" Legolas asked.

"I would like that." Daelerys said happily.

Legolas smiled at her decision, then frowned. "But you do not own a bow." He realised.

Daelerys chuckled "Actually, my father had left me his bow and a few arrows after he died, I never used the because...it was just too painful..." Daelerys whispered.

Legolas looked down on the saddened human with sympathy.

"I can...understand that."

* * *

Aragorn had searched the whole town for Legolas and the strange girl. To no avail.

He had eventually grew worried for the elf. The woman certainly looked...different to the rest of the villagers, she stood out. It was not her beauty that did it...well it was partly, anyhow she looked... foreign. She could be dangerous.

_"That blasted elf...I swear I'd rip those pointy ears from his head if he continues this..." _Aragorn muttered. He bumped into someone..

"Apologies-." He stopped his apology once he realised who he bumped into.

"WHERE IN VALAR HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Aragorn screeched, gaining attention from villagers. Legolas, who was now taken aback by the Ranger screaming in his face, took a small step back before responding. "I was with Daelerys." He said simply.

Aragorn sighed, it was as he expected. "What were you two doing?" He demanded.

"Training." He answered. Dalerys could fight?

Taking another deep breath, Aragorn continued with his lecture. "Can you please inform me, or any member of the fellowship where you decide to run off? It is so we know that you are not in any...danger."

Legolas nodded "Of course, Estel." The corner of Aragorn's lips lifted up into a smile. "Thank you, that is all I ask for."

Legolas offered the same smile in return, before leaving for the inn.

The smile on Aragorn's face dropped once Legolas wasn't looking.

_"Who is that girl?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

When evening came, the fellowship were in the bar, eating their dinner.

This time of day was when they would have conversations with each other and take it easy. It was obvious that this night was Legolas' turn.

"So Legolas what do you wish to talk about?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shrugged and took in a mouthful of ale.

"What about that woman? The one you've spent all day yet again with?" Merry suggested.

Everyone agreed but Legolas still didn't want to share anything.

Instead he said something nobody anticipated.

"What about a drinking game?" He asked.

Everyone was silent at the Elf. They stared at him with wonder.

"Me and the Dwarf. Last one standing wins." He said grinning. The dwarf looked offended.

"An Elf best a dwarf in a drinking game? That is unheard of! Let us battle my friend!" He declared.

Boromir called the bartender and notified him of the game and almost immediatly the bartender came back with trays of ale in tankards.

Men circled around the table, watching the battle that was to unfold. It wasn't rare for a drinking game but it was rare for an Elf and a dwarf to compete in one.

And so the game begun. Gimli chucked tankards after tankards of ale into his mouth, his movement and aim progressively failing. Ale trickled in his beard.

Legolas, on the other hand, drank each tankard gracefully but even by the 15th his movement became sluggish.

At around the 20th one, Gimli spoke up.

"Ya'know...Elf...Nevah thought you'd make it this far..." He said before collapsing.

The crowd cheered at the Elf who didn't seem to realise he had won and continued to drink.

At around the 25th one Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"Legolas stop, you've won already." He notified.

Legolas placed his 26th tankard on the table un-elf like and looked at the collapsed dwarf on the ground. He gave Aragorn a lop-sided and un-legolas like smile.  
"Game over then..." He said before collapsing on to the seat next to Aragorn.

Everyone stared at the Elf for they had never seen a drunk elf before.

"Legolas?" Frodo called out, only to get another drunken smile from legolas.

"By the weeds of the shire, he is drunk!" Sam exclaimed.

"He is?" Pippin asked, excited, earning a sigh from his cousin.

"You got your wish Pip." Merry said.

Aragorn too sighed and turned to Legolas, making sure he didn't do anything rational.

"All this because he didn't want to talk about Daelerys..." Aragorn muttered, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well he still cannot escape it!" Boromir said mischeviously "Legolas, would you be kind enough to tell us about your day with Daelerys?" He asked innocently.

Legolas turned to Boromir, his eyes for a few seconds unfocused.

"Thee...womman?" He asked. Boromir nodded "Yes. The pretty one."

"The womanwoman?" He asked again, looking genuinly confused. Pippin couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes..." Boromir said slowly.

"I do not know of thiss...woman woman you speak off!" He said drunken and pointed a finger at Boromir accusingly yet the movement was sluggish.

Aragorn laughed "I guess you still won't find out, he's stubborn. Even when drunk." Aragorn stated. Boromir face was of sheer disappointment

Legolas put both his hands flat on the table and pushed himself off the table, standing up.

Although he stumbled once he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Boromir asked. Legolas blinked at him.

"I'm gunna get myself 'nother cup of that ale." He said and spun off and began to walk unsteadily, tripping as he walked.

"Oh no you don't!" Aragorn said, running up to Legolas and took his hand.

"Let go of me 'ya filthy humaan!" Legolas yelled, jabbing a finger into Aragorn's chest and began to fight him off.

Aragorn thought it was wise to wrap his arms around Legolas, restraining him. But Legolas still thrashed at his grip.

"Gerroff me ya stupid human!" Legolas fought.

"You're drunk Legolas!" Aragorn notified. Legolas gave him a very un-princely snort.

"An Elf, drunkk? No such thiing! I'm ash sober ash i'm gonna git! nothin u gonna do 'bout it!"

Aragorn scooped Legolas and put him over his right shoulder, holding him by the legs.

"Puut me down at oncee humann! I shall have 'your heeadd!" He slurred.

Boromir picked up Gimli, with the help of the hobbits and they made their way to their rooms. Aragorn too walked up the flight of stairs that lead to their room, with Legolas thrashing and yelling out nonsense upon his right shoulder. Legolas pounded his fists on Aragorn's back, demanding him to put him down.

Aragorn fufilled his wishes and put him on his bed

He got some herbs and began to crush them, then put them into tea so Legolas could consume it easily. But Legolas wouldn't hear of it. He wouldn't drink anything unless it was ale.

Aragorn had no choice but to put the crushed herbs in ale. He gave the mug to Legolas who drank the mug's content hungrily. The effects were immediate.

Legolas' eyes began to droop as Aragorn took the cup away from him. He collapsed on to his bed, his head hitting the pillow. His eyes rolling to the back of his head before finally falling into deep slumber, succumbing to the effects of the herbs.

Aragorn smiled, satisfied with his handiwork. It wasn't easy knocking out an Elf.

"He is going to have the headache of a lifetime once he wakes."

**Well I enjoyed writing that, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I'm surprised there aren't many drunk!Legolas fanfics out there...maybe there are and I haven't been searching properly :P**

**Legolas is going to be SO hungover in the next chapter XD**


End file.
